


Shiro and Shigure's Singalong

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Date, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Shiro takes Shigure out to an inn to sing some dumb songs.





	Shiro and Shigure's Singalong

“Wow Shigure, your mom is so cool,” Shiro bragged.

Shigure smiled quietly. He just liked being around Shiro, and let him do all the talking.

“I mean, training with Aunt Hinoka has been great. She’s super cool too. Unlike my loser dad. But her fighting style is a bit different from mine because she’s a pegasus rider and I’m infantry. But I found out your mom is pretty good with a naginata too so I asked to spar with her. And, wow Shigure, she’s so strong! You should have seen her! All that dancing has left her with unbelievable strength and stamina. She pulled off moves I could only dream of with the grace of an angel.”

Shigure nodded as the two sat around a fire together. “My mother is quite impressive on the battlefield. You’d be surprised how useful dancing is as a foundation for martial arts and weapons mastery. I could teach you a bit if you’d like.”

Dense as always, Shiro did not catch on that Shigure just wanted an excuse to dance with him. Instead, he changed the subject. “Hey Shigure, you and your mom seem to only sing that one song. Do you know any others?”

Shigure shrugged. “My mother does, but I’m afraid my musical education was rather limited. I understand the fundamentals quite well, but there aren’t any other songs I’ve heard that strike me enough that I want to learn them.”

Shiro nodded sagely. “Yes yes. Hmmm. Well, then how about we go learn some?”

Shigure eyed Shiro warily. “From where?”

“Let’s learn some drinking songs at a bar,” Shiro said, beaming. 

Shigure did not wish to go to a bar. Was he even old enough to be in one? He knew he didn’t meet the legal age for drinking, but could he be arrested just for being found in a bar? Were you even allowed to sing drinking songs if you weren’t old enough to drink? Would Shigure go to prison? “Shiro I don’t want to go to prison.” 

“Don’t worry buddy, we don’t have to go to a prison to learn some good drinking songs. I know a bar near here.” 

And with that, Shiro dragged Shigure away.

***

Somehow, Shigure had not expected the bar to be… friendly. He imagined a bunch of drunk, brawny mercenaries who wanted to split his skull.

What he found was an inn where the entire adult population of the town had gathered for some merrymaking before bed. 

When people found out Shiro and Shigure were from Corrin’s army, they offered a mountain of free food.

And, in a sight that would haunt Shigure for the rest of his days, Shiro ate all of it. A mountain of food disappeared into Shiro’s mouth. Part of Shigure wanted to kiss Shiro just to end the madness. But he wasn’t bold enough for that.

Soon enough, Shiro was pushing Shigure to break into song. “Come on, you just have to make it up. We’ve heard a few songs already so you should be getting the idea.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to improvising. I need a bit more time. I think I know what I want to sing about.”

Shiro shrugged, then jumped onto the bar. He proceeded to put on a lengthy performance about Prince Ryoma losing his wig. There was a chorus about how ‘the royal lobster’ wears his wig like a crown that the entire bar was singing by the end.

At the end, Shiro was greeted with roaring applause and another mountain of food he proceeded to level with his mouth.

Tired of Shiro’s bottomless appetite, Shigure sang a lengthy ballad about the prince who could not stop eating. It was all called up on the spot, but that didn’t stop Shigure from going on for a solid thirty minutes. By the end, the entire inn was rolling on the floor with laughter, with Shiro laughing the hardest.

Shigure concluded by stating the story has no end, as the bottomless prince still stalks the night, searching for inns to raid.

Once he’d sat back down, it took Shigure only five seconds to become more self-conscious than he had ever been in his entire life. He was painfully aware of the tiniest of mistakes that had been in his ballad and he wanted to curl up in a hole and die there.

He was getting up to do just that when Shiro slapped him on the shoulder, dropping Shigure back into his seat. “That was amazing! It was so funny I’m not even mad. Honestly, I think we should take that one back to camp.”

There was a sincerity to Shiro’s smile that melted some of Shigure’s doubts. The audience had laughed. Shiro had loved the song. Most importantly, Shigure loved singing it. That mattered most. 

Was this all part of some complex plot by Shiro to instill confidence in Shigure? He turned to ask, and sw Shiro balancing an empty mug on his nose. That was all the answer Shigure needed.

The duo thanked everyone in the inn, and made their way back to camp.

Shiro was surprisingly quiet on the walk back. He was so tired he could barely stand.

Once they reached the edge of camp, Shigure and Shiro prepared to head their separate ways. Shiro gave a sleepy goodbye to Shigure.

But Shigure decided to take advantage of his new-found confidence that would very likely have faded away by morning. 

Gently, Shigure placed a hand on each of Shiro’s cheeks, before leaning in and giving Shiro the gentlest of kisses. It was over in a moment, Shigure said goodnight, and left before Shiro could see how red he was.

Meanwhile, Shiro stood in that same spot. The kiss had electrified him. He’d gone from sleeping on his feet to bouncing on his toes in the span of seconds. 

“I should take him out more often.”


End file.
